


Long distance

by sloganeer



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-26
Updated: 2003-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloganeer/pseuds/sloganeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He gets an email every week, but they're never like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long distance

The email is from princeton@mail.com and Josh hates that it's been long enough that he has to ask Donna who that is.

"He used to work here, didn't he?" She doesn't waste any time, going straight to the sarcasm. "Down the hall. Very good looking, if I'm remembering correctly. Smart. God, what was his name?"

He shoos her back to the bullpen before she gets another dig in. Sam would have teased him if he were here.

Josh gets emails every week - updates and anecdotes - but those come from sseaborn@stateofcalifornia.com and they come to CJ, Toby, Will, and Leo, too. There was excitement in them when they first started coming, like Sam was sitting across his desk and telling him a story. Josh even managed to write back in the beginning.

He doesn't read them anymore. CJ tells him if something needs a meeting; Donna reads the funny bits out loud. Josh can't help but notice there's not much of Sam left in the emails. Donna's no Bartlet, but he always believed that Sam's words could shine through even the most lackluster delivery.

At least he still gets Sam's words. Josh hasn't found the time to send off a quick note - or even a phone call to say 'hey' - in weeks.

The subject line is Attn: Josh Lyman. It's signed Sam. There's only one line: I worry about you.

It takes Josh twenty minutes to find Sam's new number without asking Donna. Sam sounds like he's ready to kill someone when he answers the phone. It's only then that Josh looks at the time - eight; five in California.

"Oh, I'm sorry, buddy."

"Josh? No, it's fine." There's a rustling over the phone of Sam rearranging himself in bed. "Did you need something?"

"Just needed to say 'hey'."


End file.
